Is Death really kinder than Love?
by CocoMint
Summary: "PAIN. That's the main emotion I've ever known. I used to know happiness and laughter, but that died along with Bianca. I miss my sister so much." Valdangelo
1. Chapter 1 (REDONE)

**Heyloooo guys~! CocoMint here, and I just wanna let you know that I've redone the first chapter (thanks to Cameron Grant for telling me to add more family stuff in it! ) and if you're reading this for the first time, *puts on glasses* carry on, nothing to see here! XD Hope you guys like this version better and please R+R! Your comments are my fuel to go on, AND, thank you~!**

* * *

_Nico's P.O.V_

PAIN. That's the main emotion I've ever known. I used to know happiness and laughter, but that died along with Bianca. I miss my sister so much, along with my Mother. I closed my eyes and a few fuzzy memories came back, unscathed from the Lethe's water for some reason. My mother in her apron baking cookies, my mother reading me a story on _La Befana, _or singing _Farfallina _to me as she tucked me in bed alongside Bianca. She would always know the right thing to say to make me feel better, making my favorite pasta dish whenever Bianca and I were sad. Kissing my scraped knees and picking me up when I would fall. Distant memories were now flooding back like water through a dam. My mother Buying me a toy soldier and lovingly saying to me, "Tu sei il mio soldatino!", while chasing me around our small, but comfortable home. My mother and Bianca were the only ones that loved me, but now they're both dead, and I'm now all alone. "Don't worry Bianca," I yelled into the screaming wind "I'll see you and mom again soon." I was standing on one of the ledges in Camp Half-blood that overlooked one of the rivers and many jagged rocks. _If the rocks don't get me,_ _the water will. _Taking a small, carefully folded note from my back pocket, I placed it under a small rock, with one of the edges sticking out. I hope that they would understand why I'm doing this. I have no place where I belong. I'm an outcast everywhere I go, but death is no stranger to me. Even Jason mentioned that I hang out more with the dead, than the living. I'll be fully accepting my birthright when I fall. Surprisingly enough, I feel a little guilty. The only person that cares about me that's still alive, is Hazel, but she has Frank, so she won't be devastated. I do have one friend, but he won't be too sad when I'm gone. He's a loner like I am, except he actually has friends who care about him and aren't scared of him. Stepping closer to the edge, I closed my eyes. Nobody even noticed that I was gone in the first place! I took one more step, and could sense the nothingness below me, greeting me with open arms like an old friend. Would anyone even notice if I died? A tear slid down my cheek

and then I jumped.

More tears came out as I was free falling towards my impending death. After having my feelings bottled up for so long, it was so hard to keep it inside. I tore the top off and silently cried at the unfairness of the world. The water, rock, and flower nymphs all stared with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. "Percy…," I sobbed "Why do you hate me?"

Suddenly, the river rose up, like a large cushion, and caught me. The river then gently placed me on the river bank. Looking up, I saw Percy holding my note. Gasping, I started to run away. The river rose once again, caught Percy, and placed him on the riverbank. "Nico, we need to talk." he stepped forward and held out a hand. "Please don't do this, Nico." Panicking, I ran into the woods, looking behind my shoulder every so often to make sure that he wasn't chasing me. I tripped like an idiot over a rock and landed really badly on my foot. "Nico, NICO! WHERE ARE YOU?" I sighed and crawled slowly towards a particularly dark tree, ignoring the intense pain that flooded my body for every movement I made. I winced and gingerly felt my foot. Yup, It was definitely broken. I leaned against a tree, making no more sudden movements to aggravate my ankle. Suddenly sleepy, I shut my eyes and hoped for a rare, but dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENT AND FOLLOWS GUYS! I 3 YOU!

* * *

Opening one eye, and then the other, I woke up. Shaking my head, I groaned. "Ugh, my foot still hurts!" I didn't dare take any ambrosia or nectar after I took so much yesterday for my injured foot. "Wait a minute….." I look around in confusion "WHY AM I IN MY CABIN?!" Now, I'm REALLY annoyed. Sighing, I got up and walked to the bathroom, when all of a sudden, MY NOSE ITCHES!** "I SENSE A DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE!" I yelled as I kinda jog-ran to the forest, trying to keep the weight off my right foot when, I see everyone staring at me all weirdly. All the girls were laughing except for Piper and Annabeth, who were face-palming. They see my confusion and try to stifle giggles. Finally, Annabeth mouths the word 'Pants' and I look down and realize that I ran out of my cabin in my boxers. Trying to salvage the situation, I yelled "ALL DA LADIES LOVE LEO" as I ran back to my cabin.

5 minutes later...

FINALLY! I got some clothes on and THIS time I had pants on. By this time, my foot was completely fine. Pegasi really DON'T like guys that can make fire, so they run over my foot. Great. I ran to the forest, and my nose itched even more. When my nose itchy-ness became unbearable, I looked around. "hmm. my Leo senses must be off." I looked around once more (just to be sure) and saw something weird. The color black... in a GREEN forest. Stepping closer, I could see a person's leg. I kneeled down to get a closer look at the person's face. It was Nico Di Angelo, and he seemed like he went through something pretty crazy. His clothes were all wet and they were torn a bit at the sides, like he was escaping from something, or someone, and his foot was CLEARLY broken. So, I poke his face, and move closer to him, until our faces are inches apart. I poke him again, and his eyes flutter open, and then they widen at how close we are, and I grin. "You know that there are these things called CABINS and inside these CABINS, there are these things called BEDS that you're supposed to sleep in." He glares at me, but it's weak. Finally, he speaks up "Please don't let anybody see me. Especially not Percy." I nod, sensing that something happened with those two, but I decide against asking any questions. "Here. Take my hand." He takes it, but kinda in an uncertain way. "What, are you scared that I'm gonna bite you?" He ignores my question, but I can see a hint of a smile. "Come on, let's go to Cabin number 13!"

* * *

OK GUYS! XD I felt like trolling you guys in the beginning, but PLOT TWIST, IT WAS LEO'S POV!

** Ok, I guess I might as well explain this because I bet you guys are 'What the Frick is going on?' So, everytime something bad happens, or like someone is in trouble, Leo's nose starts to itch, and it itches with more frequency the closer he gets to the problem/issue.

R&amp;R please guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV

As I was getting closer to the Hades cabin, Nico freaking FAINTED! I'm not really tall, so this made getting him to his cabin WAY harder. Finally, after 13 agonizing minutes, I arrived. Slowly stepping up the obsidian black stairs of his cabin, the doors opened quietly, as if sensing that we didn't want to be seen. The doors closed behind me with a creak as I set down Nico on a nearby sofa. Since his foot is screwed up, he HAS to have an ambrosia if he wants it to heal faster. So, to wake him up, I poke his nose. He doesn't do anything, so I poke him again. This time, he kinda moves his head. He has to wake up if he wants to feel better! "Well," I said mysteriously "TIME FOR DRASTIC MEASUREEEESSSSSS!" So, I took his shoe off and tickled his foot.(Not the bad one) Nothing happened for the first 5 seconds, but then I heard a giggle. and then another. His eyes flew open, shocked, " . .Me?" the iron was clear in his voice. Laughing, I said "I have to give you some ambrosia." I grinned as I held out a medium square of the ambrosia. He wolfed it down and weirdly enough, he smiled wistfully. "It tastes like what my mom used to make," a small tear escaped his eye "and pomegranate." As quickly as the tear appeared, a scowl appeared on his face as he said the word 'pomegranate'. Unsure of what to say, I looked at his foot. The ambrosia was working, since his foot looked slightly better than before, but it wouldn't be healed until say, another half hour or so. Standing up, I looked at Nico's cute face. Ugh- forget I said that. He looked so lonely, so I did the only thing I could do. I left. Running to the camp store, I threw three denarii at the clerk and ran out with my prize back to the Hades cabin. As I walked back in, surprise was completely written all over Nico's face. I gave him a smirk as I took out what was in the bag. "What, did you think I was gonna leave you alone?" I held up the cards I bought at the store and his eyes widened "So, can you teach me how to play Mythomagic? I heard that you can teach ANYBODY how to play." surprisingly enough, since I thought that he was gonna be all tsundere*, a small smile escaped his lips. "Sure," but then that smile turned into an evil grin "but I am a VERY strict teacher. Better keep up if you want to learn how to play from a master." 

* * *

*for those of you who don't know what tsundere means, a tsundere is a person who seems very cold and uncaring on the outside, but they are very kind and caring on the inside


	4. Chapter 4

_Leo's P.O.V_

"Ok, FINE! I'll ADMIT that I have a small bit of a temper when I'm losing continuously or i don't get something, BUT HEY! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Soon after, I combusted into flames for the MILIONTH time! Nico just grinned smugly and took the cards from my hands and gave me the cards he was using. "Ok! Look here, since you've already used the Drakon card for attack, and I used the Titan card, you should heal with a nymph or dryad card." he pointed to a card in the center with a green-skinned girl wearing a white gossamer dress. I wrinkled my nose "They look better in real life, right?" Nico just shrugged "I actually don't find them pretty at all, I don't get along with anyone that likes to spend their time gossiping about others." For a moment, Nico's dark chocolate eyes seemed sad. Suddenly, my eyes kind of bugged out "Wait, WHAT?!" WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT HE HAS CHOCOLATE EYES!? Realizing that I was being stared at, I returned back to earth. Nico was staring at me with a concerned look on his face, which was quickly replaced by annoyance when he realized that I wasn't spacing out anymore. "So what did you mean when you said 'Wait, whaaat?'" he crossed his arms, clearly defensive. I turned slightly pink as I said "Um, well, I kinda said something in my mind, and it um s-surprised me, so y-yeah." I looked at the ground, unable to look at him after my recent thoughts, and my stuttering. "Well," said Nico, stepping closer "Can you tell me what you were thinking?" Blushing even more, I fiddled around with my tool belt (which is something I do when i'm SUPEEER nervous) and stepped backwards. "No! I don't wanna!" stepping backwards again, my back collided with the wall. Suddenly, two arms shot out at me! I was trapped! He was so close, he probably heard how fast my heart was beating! But, why am I so nervous?! My mind started to go into overdrive until one thought remained in my head: I LIKED NICO DI ANGELO! I murmured softly, "No, that can't be it!" Nico's face got closer to mine "What can't be it?" he asked "I won't let you go until you tell me!"

_Nico's P.O.V_

Suddenly, I was being kissed. By LEO! Surprised, I let my arms go and Leo ran out the door like that time the Stolls were being chased by the Aphrodite cabin. "I'm sorry!" yelled Leo as he ran out. I stood inside my cabin for a good minute, processing what had happened. When I FINALLY realized what had happened, I ran towards Cabin #9 as fast as I could."OW! SON OF A PIECE OF SCHIST!" apparently, running at full speed after a broken foot is healed isn't such a good idea. No one was currently inside, (as far as I could tell) but I felt something alive far below. I remember him once showing me a 'Leo Cave' under his bed, so I tried to re-create what he did. Success! The bed lowered itself under the Hephaestus cabin into Leo Cave quietly and I could hear the sound of a hammer hitting some sort of metal. Leo seemed to be saying something, so I silently crept up behind him "...DAMNIT! I just freaking KISSED him! It's true then. I like Nico Di Angelo!" he lowered his head before turning towards Buford the table. "and he will never like me back" he said softly. Throwing caution to the wind, I ran towards Leo and threw my arms around him "How do you know who I like? Hmm? Maybe it's possible that I like you back?" He slowly turned around with small, fresh tears on his face. Trying to hide it, he gave a large (but unsuccessful) grin. "So," I tried to suppress a grin that was trying to make it's way up my face "Is there room for one more on Team Leo?" Ignoring the fact that my face was redder than a fire truck, I stuck out my hand "Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Leo smirked and took my cold hand "I would LOVE to, Mr. Red Face" My face probably got a deeper shade of scarlet as Leo and I walked hand-in-hand towards the forest.

* * *

GUYSSSSSSSSS! IM SO SURRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'VE BEEN SOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I FORGOT TO UPDATE! I SHALL CONTINUE TO UPDATEEEEEEE REGULARLY! PLEASE R&amp;R (rate and review) AND STAY TUNED!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry 'bout the wait, BUUUT, HERE IT IS! I've been recently wanting to make my chapters longer! Hopefully, the next chapter will have a less time in writing it, and i'll aim for making the chapters even longer! Please Rate &amp; Review guys!~CocoMint

* * *

Nico POV

Although it was dark, and there WAS a curfew, no one ever bothered to rebel unless you wanted to be attacked by a cleaning harpy in the middle of the night. As we walked through the forest hand-in-hand, fingers intertwined, I felt very peaceful and all thoughts of suicide escaped my head. Sighing contently, I leaned my head on Leo's shoulder. We just sat there for a few minutes, my head on his shoulder, and his head resting on top of mine, until he spoke, "How did you break your foot?" I guess I looked really scared because he immediately added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I just sighed and closed my eyes. Too much crap had been going on, and I knew that if I kept everything bottled up inside, my emotions would be the death of me.

"Sure, but I'll show you instead. Hazel taught me how to share flashbacks." Leo took my outstretched hand and we disappeared together into my memories.

Leo POV

We appeared in the Hades cabin, and a calendar on the wall that had skulls on it for some ODD reason, revealed that it was two days ago. Being in a memory is slightly disorienting, and I realized that Present Nico was tapping my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Past Nico. Past Nico looked BAD. He was even paler, if that were even possible, and he just looked unhealthy in general. Past Nico seemed close to crying as he finished writing a letter. A tear cascaded down his cheek as he stood up, and turned the lights off. Past Nico then grabbed a Post-It Note, and scribbled hastily on it. It read, "Sorry Hazel, but I have to do this." Past Nico gently put the Post-It Note on a small table next to Hazel's bed, and he ran out the door with the letter clutched tightly to his chest.

We automatically went along with where the flashback was taking us, and I noticed that Present Nico was extremely quiet. I quickly went over, grabbed his hand, and gave him a hug. "It's gonna be OK." Posing as heroically as I could, I said, "THE Super-sized Mcshizzle is HERE!" Sneaking a sideways glance at Nico, I ADMIT that the teeny smile that was on his face was super cute.

We both watched on as Past Nico slowed down and stopped a few yards away from Bunker Nine. He just stood outside for a minute before the door opened, and my past self walked out holding a wrench. "Who's out there? My Leo sense is tingling, and I just KNOW someone is here." Past Leo stopped for a second as he stared off in the distance EXACTLY where Past Nico was hiding. "Hey! YO! NICO!" Past Leo took out a water bottle from his tool belt and shook it slightly. "WATER you doing there? Why don't you LEAF the bushes and come here?" Past Nico simply rolled his eyes as he was dragged by the arm into Bunker Nine by a short, Hispanic elf.


	6. Chapter 6

**Leo POV**

As soon as they were in Bunker Nine, Past Leo glared "You haven't been eating? Right?" Past Leo then grabbed the very surprised looking Nico, and dragged him further inside Bunker Nine, where weirdly enough, there was a small kitchen. Holding present Nico's hand, I asked him "Why are we seeing this? I already know what's going on since I was here!" Nico smiled again, this time a little bigger. "I know, but It wont make sense unless you see everything." I nodded, and we resumed watching the memory. I couldn't help but laugh at the reaction on Past Nico's face. A look of horror at all the stuff my Past self was cooking. Past Leo then took a random plate from his (my) toolbelt, and put all the food on it. "Here! Have some of Chef Leo's prized cooking!" Nico took one look at the plate topped with food, and then he ran to the nearest trashcan. Past Leo look offended "Hey! My cooking isn't that bad!" Past Nico (after emptying most of his stomach by throwing up) walked over and apologized to Leo who had grabbed a rag and was cleaning Buford the table. "Sorry Leo, you're right. My stomach is unsettled. I haven't been eating because I won't need it." Past Leo suddenly whirled around, rag in hand, finger in face. "What the Hades do you mean you're not going to need it?! Everyone needs food, even you!" Past Leo crossed his arms. "TELL ME WHY YOU DONT NEED FOOD!" Past Nico shook his head, "Sorry Leo I can't. It's… Personal." Past Leo glared at him, because he knew that Past Nico knew that Leo wouldn't pry if anything was personal. It was kind of like an unsaid rule between them. Trying to salvage the conversation, Leo spoke "Will you at least eat the food I made? It's nutritious and delicious! It'll at least give you energy for whatever you're doing, and it might make you happy!" Past Nico grudgingly accepted, and he walked slowly over to the towering plate of food. Taking a small bite of what seem to be chicken, he found himself immersed in a wonderful world of flavor. Taking one bite, and another he couldn't stop himself and he finished half of the plate. Mildly impressed, he asked Leo "Where did you learn to cook!? That was amazing!" Past Leo looked sadly at a picture on the wall of Mrs. Valdez before responding. "Oh, my mother taught me before the, um, accident." Past Nico looked guilty. 'I should know better than anyone to not bring her up' he thought. 'Great. I only mess things up, and my only friend is probably depressed now. I should probably leave before I screw up anything else, or before I say anything like, "HEY LEO, I LIKE YOU! DO YOU LIKE ME TOO?" ' Past Nico blushed at the thought 'I can't say that though, because then Leo will hate me, like everyone else.' clenching his fists, Past Nico said,"I have to go now. I have to do something." Past Leo gave him a small, weak grin. "Ok, but at least stay safe, or else I'm going to stuff spicy food down your throat!" He looked back before responding. "Bye Leo," he waved as he walked through the door and he whispered "I hope you'll forgive me for this."

**Author's Note!**

Well, first of all, IM SUPER HYPE CUZ I CAN UPDATE MOAR CUZ I HAS COMPUTER WITH A REALLY COOL PROGRAM THAT DOESNT HAVE ME TYPING, AND I WROTE THIS RIGHT AFTER PUBLISHING THE LAST CHAPTER, ON THE SPOT! Anyways, please R&amp;R and I won't abandon you guys for a few months, m'kay? :3 anddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd, something cute/emotional might be in few chapters to come~

-CocoMint


	7. Chapter 7

So I uh finally started to update this XD Just as promised! Please R+R guys!

* * *

Leo waved goodbye and started to whistle a song his mother had usually sung to him while she cooked. 'La Cucaracha'. He turned around to focus on what he had been doing before Nico had come to visit. Running to a bulky-looking contraption (unsuccessfully) covered by a carp, he smiled to himself.

"I hope this works"

Leo sat down in his invention's seat, and pulled the hood of It down, over himself until it reached his lap. It was similar looking to the Salon chairs he had seen in the Aphrodite cabin. Sighing to himself, he closed his eyes and pulled a red lever that was next to him.

The machine started to emit a small hum, almost like a purring cat. A short minute later, a projection appeared in front of Leo's face.

The video feed first started as a blur, but it got clearer fairly quickly.

"Leo! Leo! Tienes escuela mañana! Levantase!"

Color suddenly flooded the screen as young Leo opened his eyes. A beautiful woman stood over Leo, and was shaking him gently.

He pushed the red lever, making the projection stop, and smiled to himself.

"It worked."

Present Nico looked at Present Leo curiously. Why were they seeing Past Leo go inside a machine? Present Leo just grinned.

"You'll find out what it does later"

Nico just shook his head, but agreed.

"Hey Leo, let's go after my past self before he leaves."

They both went through the door (which felt really weird) and Nico led the way, the reason mainly being that he knew the way. Weaving through the thick greenery, they both found Past Nico fairly quickly. He was sitting at the foot of a tree, rubbing his skull ring and looking up.

"I'm sorry. I really have to do this. Mom, Bianca. I don't care if this'll make you mad at me."

A small tear slid down Present and Past Nico's face.

"I just want to be with you guys again."

Leo stifled a small gasp, but rubbed Nico's hand soothingly as they watched on.

Past Nico dug a small hole next to him, taking out the contents of his pockets and tossing them inside. He sighed again and leaned his head against the tree. Taking one last item out of his pocket, he looked at it before finally closing his eyes and sleeping.


End file.
